Promyk
by Noc'tuidae
Summary: Trochę po mojemu.  H.P i S.S
1. Chapter 1

Nie trzymam się kanonu, wydarzeń mających miejsce w książkach o Harrym, ani żadnych innych pobocznych publikacji dotyczących świata magicznego. Wszelkie postaci Wam znane należą do J.K Rowling, zaś te nieznane - do mnie.

Nie wiem do końca, jak potoczą się losy Harry'ego, choć gdzieś tam powoli układam sobie jego plan. Pożyjemy, zobaczymy.

Mile widziane komentarze, sugestie, wszelkie wytykanie błędów i konstruktywna krytyka.

Pozdrawiam,

Noc'tuidae.

* * *

_Zazdrosne są anioły, oszukane, pełne goryczy serafiny, kiedy pulchne buźki dzieci zachwycają ich Pana bardziej, niźli one same, stworzone, by cieszyć oko Stwórcy._

Harry przygryzł dolną, różowiutką wargę, przekrzywiając lekko główkę na lewą stronę, usilnie zastanawiając się nad czymś. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie może posiedzieć w domu razem z tymi wszystkimi dziećmi, tak ładnie ubranymi i z kolorowymi, stożkowymi czapeczkami na główkach zajadającymi się w salonie państwa Dursleyów czekoladowym, trzypiętrowym tortem z różową posypką. Bardzo chciał być z nimi w środku, podkradać orzechowe ciasteczka ciotki Petunii tak, jak to właśnie zrobił Dudley i pić czerwoną oranżadę z bąbelkami.

Oblizał się łakomie, wspinając wyżej na paluszkach, podpierając łokciami o parapet i starając się za bardzo nie rzucać w oczy, rozejrzał się dookoła. Spod sufitu zwisały baloniki nadmuchane helem, jaskrawe serpentyny i ogromna, barwna piniata w kształcie rękawicy bokserskiej, zapewne wypchana różnorakimi łakociami. Harry poczuł, jak ślinka napływa mu do ust, a na jego twarzy wykwitł wyraz dziecięcego rozmarzenia, kiedy wyobraził sobie siebie z zawiązanymi przepaską oczami, drewnianym kijem w malutkich rączkach, usiłującego trafić w ową piniatę. Na pewno udałoby mu się już za pierwszym razem, a wówczas deszcz słodkości spłynąłby wprost na niego i te wszystkie dzieci, które nigdy z nim nie chciały się bawić zaczęłyby krzyczeć jego imię, z podziwem i zachwytem, o tak! A on pławiłby się we wszystkich tych cukierkach i rozdawał je każdemu, sprawiając im niewyobrażalną przyjemność!

Harry przeniósł zachwycone spojrzenie na lewo, gdzie stolik do kawy z ciemnego drewna uginał się pod półmiskami z babeczkami i domowymi wypiekami wszystkich gospodyń z Privet Drive, które z ożywieniem wycierały umazane czekoladą buźki swoich pociech, dyskutując między sobą o najlepszym środku do dezynfekcji toalet.

Był 22 czerwca 1986 roku i Dudley Dursley, jedyny syn Petunii i Vernona Dursleyów, obchodził swoje szóste urodziny. Harry Potter, choć był siostrzeńcem pani Dursley, nie został zaproszony na urodziny swego kuzyna. Tak samo, jak rok wcześniej. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Harry nigdy nie został zaproszony na żadne urodziny. Sam również nigdy nie miał wyprawionych urodzin i nie za bardzo rozumiał, dlaczego. Był grzeczny, zawsze mówił „dzień dobry i do widzenia"; nie miał wprawdzie za często powodów, aby mówić komukolwiek „dziękuję", ale kiedy już nadarzyła się taka okazja, zawsze z wypiekami na twarzy wykrzykiwał je radoś mył zęby rano i wieczorem, starannie mył ręce przed każdym z posiłków (niewiele ich było) i nigdy nie nadepnął żadnemu kotu pani Figg na ogon, choć wielokrotnie widział, że Dudley ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Piersem, robili to bardzo często. Wszystkie znane mu dzieci z takim ożywieniem wyczekiwały tego jednego dnia w roku, bardziej nawet niż Gwiazdkę, że Harry postanowił pewnego popołudnia zapytać swoją ciotkę, kiedy on ma urodziny. Wybuchła wówczas ogromna awantura, Harry nie dostał jedzenia przez trzy dni, a kiedy już w końcu pozwolono mu wyjść z komórki pod schodami, przez dwa miesiące nikt się do niego nie odzywał i słyszał jedynie: nie zadawaj _żadnych _pytań!, kiedy tylko otwierał usta.

Westchnął po części ze zmęczenia, po części zdenerwowany i pacnął tyłkiem na trawnik przed domem numer cztery. Zapomniał jednak, że niecałe dwadzieścia minut temu owy trawnik był automatycznie podlany przez zraszacze, tak więc w różnych miejscach podarte i niedbale zacerowane, o wiele za duże spodenki Harry'ego nasiąkły wodą. Zacisnął malutkie piąstki, starając się nie wybuchnąć płaczem, pozwalając jedynie, aby kilka łez spłynęło po niezdrowo zaróżowionych policzkach.

Potworny żar lał się z nieba, powietrze zastygło w bezruchu, nieporuszone nawet najlżejszym podmuchem wiatru, a Harry od ponad czterech godzin nie miał nawet kropli wody w ustach.

Był to drobny i chudziutki, sześcioletni chłopiec o dużych, jasnych zielonych oczach, czarnych, wiecznie potarganych włosach i alabastrowej cerze. Zawsze nosił przyduże ubrania po swoim kuzynie, który już teraz wyglądał jak zdrowa, młoda świnka, przez co Harry wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy, niż był w rzeczywistości. Pod nierówno przyciętą grzywką na czole Harry'ego widniała pewna niezwykła blizna, z której chłopiec był ogromnie dumny. Owa blizna miała kształt błyskawicy i była pamiątką po wypadku samochodowym, w którym zginęli rodzice Harry'ego. Była to jedyna rzecz w Harrym, która mu się podobała, a która tak skrupulatnie była wyśmiewana przez Dudleya i jego przyjaciół.

Głośna muzyka dobiegająca z salonu, podekscytowane rozmowy gospodyń urzędujących w kuchni, rubaszne dowcipy opowiadane sobie wzajemnie przez mężów owych gospodyń, beztrosko popijających piwo z puszek na tyłach domu i rozchichotana banda dzieci ganiająca za zdalnie sterowanym helikopterem (jednym z prezentów urodzinowych dla Dudleya) doprowadzała Harry'ego do skraju wytrzymałości. Był zmęczony, słońce parzyło mu ramiona i czubek głowy, chciało mu się jeść i pić, a na dodatek wścibska sąsiadka, pani Figg, dojrzała go zza krzaków hortensji i wesoło zamachała do wyczerpanego sześciolatka, niosąc na rękach jednego ze swoich kotów.

Harry miał dość. Całkowicie, absolutnie i bezsprzecznie miał dość! Jęknął przeciągle, nie mogąc już dłużej powstrzymywać się przed płaczem i załkał bezradnie, chowając buzię między kolana. W tym samym czasie po Privet Drive rozniósł się brzęk tłuczonego szkła, krzyk przerażonych dzieci, wściekły syk Pieszczoszka, który wyskoczył ze zmartwiałych ramion pani Figg, a kilka przekleństw wyrwało się z grubych warg Vernona Dursleya.

-Chłopcze! – warknął, przeciskając się przez panikujący tłumek małych gnomów, łkających w ramionach swych matek i wychylił się przez okno, uważając, aby nie pokaleczyć sobie dłoni.

Zmierzył wściekłym spojrzeniem Harry'ego, który wciąż wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w pokruszone szkło, mieniące się na soczystej zieleni trawnika w popołudniowym słońcu, to otwierając, to zamykając usta, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co mógłby powiedzieć. Strach zacisnął mu wielki supeł w brzuchu i sześciolatek poczuł silne mdłości. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, zerwał się na nogi, nie zauważając nawet, że przedramiona ociekają mu stróżkami krwi, a niewielki odłamek szyby wciąż tkwi w bladej skórze.

Vernon zasyczał wściekle, czerwieniejąc na twarzy i Harry'emu przeszło przez myśl, że wuj zaraz się na niego rzuci z pięściami, więc odruchowo zrobił kilka kroków w tył, wpadając na krzak hortensji. Niefortunnie, bowiem w tym samym czasie obok soczystego burgunda na twarzy pana Dursleya pojawił się kredowobiały odcień na twarz ciotki Harry'ego.

-Moje kwiaty! – pisnęła, łapiąc się za szyję, jakby siostrzeniec stratowaniem biednych roślin spowodował Petunii fizyczny ból.

-Mamo! – potworny ryk dobiegł z wnętrza domu, poprzedzony hukiem rozbijających się o ścianę talerzyków z bezcennej zastawy pani Dursley.

-MAMO! TEN MUTANT _ZEPSUŁ MI URODZINY_! – Dudley stał pośrodku salonu, ciskając wszystkim o podłogę, co wpadło mu pod ręce. I nie zważał, czy to jego prezenty urodzinowe, czy tace z ciastami – cokolwiek by to nie było, lądowało z hałasem na dywanie.

Petunia wykrzywiła usta w płaczliwym grymasie, podbiegając do swojego syna z oczami pełnymi łez i zamknęła go z matczynym uścisku, nie bacząc na protesty Dudleya.

Harry zaś stał jak słup soli, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, wpatrzony w coraz to bardziej wściekły wyraz twarzy swego wuja, niemal groteskowy, wykrzywiony nienawiścią, okrutną żądzą ukarania Harry'ego i z szaleństwem w oczach, kiedy wyciągał do przodu ramię, jakby chciał zacisnąć serdelkowate palce na chudziutkiej szyi chłopca.

ę...ągu! – wrzasnął, plując śliną na parapet i zatrzasnął puste framugi okna, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę, co robi.

Harry poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię, krzyknął więc zaskoczony, odwracając się z przerażeniem wymalowanym w zielonych oczach i kiedy zobaczył starą panią Figg, niemal odetchnął z ulgą. Co teraz z nim będzie? Gdzie się podzieje? Czy trafi do sierocińca? Pomyślał o swoim schowku pod schodami, gdzie pod śmierdzącym stęchlizną materacem miał ukryte drewniane żołnierzyki, uratowane z kosza na śmieci w pokoju Dudleya którejś soboty, kiedy musiał w nim posprzątać. Zrobiło mu się przykro, że będzie musiał je tam zostawić, więc wcisnął tylko ręce w dziurawe kieszenie i nie patrząc nawet na staruszkę, która dobijała się do drzwi jego wujostwa, przeszedł przez stratowane krzaki, skulił się w sobie i pomaszerował wzdłuż ulicy, nie za bardzo wiedząc, dokąd ma iść.

Był niewielką, kruchutką figurką przemierzającą pustą ulicę i każdemu, kto zechciałby teraz wyjrzeć przez okno, zdałoby się, że to dziecko za chwilę rozsypie się z rozpaczy i beznadziejności, tak silnie wymalowanych na jego bledziutkiej twarzyczce.

Wuj Vernon wyraził się jasno, westchnął w myślach: Harry już nigdy nie będzie mógł tam wrócić. Wiedział, że tym razem wuj nie żartował. Nie był to co prawda pierwszy raz, kiedy małemu Harry'emu przydarzyło się, zupełnie przez przypadek!, coś stłuc, popsuć lub połamać, ale tym razem przesadził. Wujostwo już na trzy miesiące przed urodzinami swego ukochanego syna powiedziało Harry'emu, że jeżeli _cokolwiek_ pójdzie nie tak w ten_ wyjątkowy_ dzień, on, Harry, zapłaci za to. Będą zmuszeni wywalić go z domu na zbity pysk, bowiem nic nie może w ten dzień pójść źle! A źle poszło wszystkie i teraz Harry nie ma ani gdzie spać, ani co jeść, ani pić, chciało mu się do toalety, nie miał przy sobie żadnego pieniążka i nie za bardzo wiedział, gdzie ma się udać. Czy może jednak nie powinien oddalać się od domu? Przystanął na chwilę, zaraz jednak szybko potrząsnął głową, ruszając naprzód. Co, jeśli jednak wujostwo będzie go szukać? Harry wzdrygnął się i mimowolnie potarł klatkę piersiową. Wciąż kilka dorodnych siniaków widniało na sześcioletnim ciele po ostatnim wieczorze hazardowym Vernona. Jeżeli będą musieli długo go szukać i jeżeli już jego, Harry'ego, w końcu znajdą, na pewno mu się oberwie! Pewnie nie dostanie jeść przez calutki miesiąc, a może nawet i dwa, wuj Vernon go wychłosta, ciotka Petunia przydzieli tyle prac domowych w ogrodzie, że do końca swojego życia nie uda mu się ich wykonać, a Dudley ze swoimi przyjaciółmi będą zaśmiewać się z jego worka pokutnego. Harry nie wiedział, co oznacza słowo „pokutny", ale wuj zawsze, kiedy Harry coś przeskrobał (o, a zdarzało się to nad wyraz często! I to nie zawsze z winy samego Harry'ego), wciskał mu w ręce stary, cuchnący nawozem worek po ziemniakach z dziurami na ręce i nogi i kazał w nim chodzić, ku głównej uciesze kuzyna Harry'ego.

Powoli odgłosy zamieszania na Privet Drive cichły; zamiast nich, do uszu chłopca dolatywały przyjemne dźwięki lekko szumiących przyulicznych drzew, w których gnieździły się ptaki, świergoczące wesoło ku ciemniejącemu niebu, odgłosy zatrzaskiwanych drzwiczek samochodowych, szczekanie psów i, im bardziej Harry oddalał się od domu, szum sunącego po torach pociągu.

Był wyczerpany; ledwie powłóczył nogami po asfalcie, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co się dzieje. Gdzieś w oddali zamajaczył mu niewyraźny obraz ściany lasu, gdzie mógłby się schować do wieczora pod rozłożystym dębem w jego cieniu, póki słońce całkowicie nie zajdzie. Westchnął rozdzierająco, pociągnął głośno nosem, poczym udał się w stronę obranego celu.

* * *

Severus Snape spojrzał krytycznym wzrokiem na szybko rozmywające się w powietrzu resztki patronusa Albusa Dumbledore'a, klnąc pod nosem siarczyście. Szybkim, aczkolwiek niezbyt zdecydowanym ruchem dłoni otworzył sporej wielkości czarną torbę, do której począł starannie wkładać szklane fiolki wypełnione różnobarwnymi płynami.

-Cholerny... – urwał w pół zdania, rozglądając się z uwagą dookoła. Sprężystym krokiem dopadł drzwiczek mahoniowej szafki, szukając w niej niewielkiego pudełeczka. Je także wcisnął do czarnej, skórzanej torby, po czym sprawnym ruchem różdżki zamknął ją i przewiesił sobie przez ramię. Otaksował ponurym wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie, zastanawiając się, czy choć jeden raz, jeden cholerny raz dyrektor pozwoli mu wypocząć w wakacje.

Uniósł wieczko srebrnej szkatułki, wsypał w kominek całą jej zawartość i wszedł w palenisko, wypowiadając wyraźnie:

-Gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a, Hogwart!

* * *

Harry przewrócił się na lewy bok, podkulając nogi niemal pod samą brodę, która, nawiasem mówiąc, latała mu od tłumionego płaczu i odczuwalnego zimna. Bielutkie policzki chłopca poznaczone były perłowymi śladami łez, wciąż cieknących z półprzymkniętych oczu, ramionami zaś kurczowo objął siebie samego, próbując zachować choć resztki ciepła.

Słońce zaszło już dawno temu; po jego rozkosznie gorących promieniach nie został nawet ślad przez zimny, porywisty wiatr targający wychudłym ciałkiem, chłostający Harry'ego chłodnymi dłońmi.

Gdzieś w głębi lasu coś zawyło przerażająco, przez co na ciele Harry'ego pojawiła się gęsia skórka i nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszedł po jego plecach. Przygryzł dolną wargę, rozcinając ją niemal do krwi, wszczepiając zgrabiałe paluszki w kruczoczarne włosy pełne liści i ułamanych gałązek.

Harry rozejrzał się niespokojnie dookoła, nie będąc w stanie nic dostrzec w ogólnie panujących ciemnościach zalegających pomiędzy spróchniałymi pniami drzew. Kilka malutkich żyjątek wspięło się po wysłużonej tenisówce chłopca, na chwile przyciągając jego uwagę.

-Witajcie – mruknął schrypniętym głosikiem, wpatrując się uporczywie w zielonkawą gąsienicę.

-Czy ty też się zgubiłaś? – zapytał zaciekawiony, chwytając delikatnie stworzonko między dwa małe paluszki.

-Bo ja nie mam domu – westchnął rozdzierająco, będąc już w pełni ożywiony. Wesołe iskierki pojawiły się w zielonych oczach, a Harry, uradowany faktem, że ma ze sobą towarzysza, zaczął nucić pod nosem jakąś chwytliwą melodię z bzdurnego teleturnieju telewizyjnego, które jego ciotka z taką namiętnością oglądała.

Harry mówił. Długo, czasem wybuchając śmiechem, czasem łkając po cichutku. Niekiedy z przejęciem, innym razem z dziwną nostalgią, która rzadko kiedy pojawia się u sześcioletnich dzieci. Opowiadał swojej gąsienicy o różnych przygodach, które mu się przytrafiły i o tych wszystkich miejscach, które chciałby zobaczyć, a do których na pewno nigdy się nie wybierze. Zadawał robaczkowi ogromną ilość pytań i niestrudzenie podejmował z nim konwersację, choć ta milczała zawzięcie, kuląc się w malutkiej dłoni. Szeptał jej o swoich wyimaginowanych przyjaciołach, rozglądając się z przestrachem dookoła, jakby spodziewał się, że za chwilę Dudley wyskoczy zza drzewa i wykrzyknie, że wszystko słyszał i teraz on, Dudley, zabierze mu tych wszystkich przyjaciół, bo ma więcej słodyczy i ciekawych gier, których Harry nigdy miał nie będzie!

-Nazwę Cię Robaczkiem – orzekł w końcu, ziewając. Gdzieś ponad lasem za kilka godzin wzejdzie słońce i ten mały, samotny chłopiec będzie musiał stawić czoła wielu trudnościom. Jakby przeczuwając swój los, Harry zwinął się w kłębek w niewielkim zagłębieniu pod drzewem, położył pana Robaczka obok siebie, przykrywając go listkiem, aby przypadkiem ten nie zmarzł i pogrążył się w niespokojnym śnie o wielkich, niebieskich oczach patrzących na niego zza okularów-połówek.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape z cichym trzaskiem aportował się na wyludnionej ulicy, wciąż mieląc gorzkie przekleństwo w ustach. Splunął nieelegancko na trawnik, wygładzając przód smoliście czarnej szaty. Długie szczupłe palce powędrowały do maleńkiego guziczka tuż pod szyją, odpinając go.

Poranek był parny; panował potworny zaduch, w powietrzu leniwie unosił się zapach nagrzewanego słońcem asfaltu, a Snape był wściekły. Ha! Małe niedopowiedzenie! W rzeczywistości, w Severusie Snape'ie wręcz gotowało się od tłumionej furii. Wczesna, niemal bestialsko młoda godzina absolutnie nie łagodziła tego faktu.

Severus rozejrzał się uważnie po okolicy, notując położenie niskich, kremowych domków, strategiczne zastosowanie kilku kubłów na śmieci, ewentualne schronienie (w razie niespodziewanego ataku) za starannie utrzymanymi żywopłotami, po czym powoli ruszył naprzód, zatrzymując się pod mahoniowymi drzwiami z mosiężną czwórką. Kątem oka zarejestrował połamane krzaki hortensji i kilka odłamków szkła, wciąż lekko połyskujących w trawie. Położył dłoń na klamce, nacisnął ją bezgłośnie i wszedł niespiesznie do jasnego, niewielkiego korytarzyka, w którym unosił się swąd dymu papierosowego, alkoholu, a na którego podłodze walały się strzępki kolorowego papieru do pakowania prezentów.

Sapnął zirytowany, zamknął za sobą drzwi i pospiesznie wyciągnął różdżkę.

– Gniew, nienawiść – mruknął, i aż zagwizdał, znalazłszy się przy malutkich drzwiczkach prowadzących do komórki pod schodami.

– Przerażenie? – Puścił pytanie w niebyt, chwilę zastanawiając się nad tak silnie wyczuwaną emocję. Cały dom nasiąknięty był negatywnymi uczuciami, które przyległy do ścian – teraz śliskich od nadmiaru całego tego bagna. Severus z łatwością mógł dostrzec, jak coś na kształt obrzydliwego grzyba lekko połyskuje na obłożonych mdłą tapetą ścianach. Wzdrygnął się mimochodem, zaglądając przez szparkę do wyżej wspomnianej komórki. To właśnie w tym pomieszczeniu dało się wyczuć najwięcej lęku, niepewności, pierwotnego przerażenia; echo dziecięcego płaczu wciąż tkwiło w schowku, wraz z cieniami czającymi się po kątach. Snape zmarszczył nos, czując smród moczu i fekaliów. Szybko zamknął drzwiczki, przechodząc do większego pomieszczenia.

– Zapewne pokój dzienny. – Rozejrzał się, wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, po czym zajrzał kolejno do kuchni i trzech pokoi znajdujących się na piętrze- tam również nikogo nie zastał. Dom był cichy i pusty.

* * *

Harry szczęknął zębami przez sen i, wybudzony, usiadł wyprostowany jak struna, rozglądając się dookoła. Las powoli nagrzewał się promieniami porannego słońca, a mimo to, sześciolatek zatrząsł się z zimna. Całe jego ciało pokryła gęsia skórka, a w brzuchu malca przeraźliwie głośno zaburczało. Harry wykrzywił umorusaną buźkę, nagle przypominając sobie o panu Robaczku. Odwrócił pospiesznie głowę, niemal skręcając sobie przy tym kark, a kiedy nie zauważył pod listkiem swojego małego przyjaciela, westchnął przeciągle, ukrywając twarz między kolanami. Poczuł się przeraźliwie samotny, a uświadomienie sobie całej powagi wczorajszego dnia nie pomogło.

Uciekł! Uciekł od Dursley'ów, sam, bez pieniędzy, nie mając dokąd się udać! Miał dopiero sześć lat i choć wiedział, jak najlepiej usmażyć bekon, aby był chrupiący, a przy tym sam rozpływał się w ustach w niczym mu ta wiedza nie pomoże! Nie mógł wrócić do wujostwa, bo nie wyszedłby z tego cało. Wzdrygnął się i podkurczył kolana, obejmując je ramionami. Starał się uspokoić oddech, który niebezpiecznie świstał mu w płucach i odkaszlnął kilka razy, dławiąc się szlochem. Płacz uwiązł mu w gardle i za nic w świecie nie chciał puścić i Harry czuł, że jeżeli za chwilę głośno nie krzyknie, udusi się całym tym strachem, które targało jego malutkim ciałkiem.

Przyłożył piąstkę do ust, ze wszystkich sił powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia szlochem – jeżeli Dursley'owie go szukają, mogliby być gdzieś tu w pobliżu, a wówczas na pewno by go usłyszeli, znaleźli raz dwa, a później wuj Vernon zamknąłby się z Harrym w pokoju i...

Zachłysnął się powietrzem, a panika powoli wypełniła mu żyły.

Był sam. Sam! _Sam, sam, sam, sam!_ Poderwał się na równe nogi, przebiegł kilka metrów, zatrzymał się, kucnął, jęknął zduszonym głosem, znów wstał, znów zaczął biec, upadł, rozbijając sobie kolano, rozcinając lewy policzek i nabijając sobie bolesnego siniaka na czole.

-Mamo... – załkał bez tchu, wtulił twarz z ściółkę, wszczepił palce w kruczoczarne włosy i trwał tak dłuższą chwilę, w całkowitym bezruchu, pogrążając się w najczarniejszych myślach, niemal apatii, nie będąc w stanie zatrzymać przerażających obrazów, które wypełniły mu myśli i potwornie tęskniąc za Robaczkiem.

* * *

Severus poprawił zsuwającą się z jego ramienia czarną torbę i, nie za bardzo wiedząc, gdzie ma zacząć, przystanął na chodniku, mijany przez zaciekawionych mieszkańców. Co prawda, Albus przekonał go do nałożenia mugolskich ubrań, jednak Severus za nic w świecie nie pokazałby się bez swojej długiej, czarnej peleryny, wykonanej z aksamitu, z srebrną zapinką w kształcie dwu złączonych ze sobą węży. Został obdarowany nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem starszej kobiety, która właśnie zmierzała do kościoła, co Mistrz Eliksirów skwitował jedynie pogardliwym prychnięciem i wykrzywieniem sarkastycznie warg.

Już miał zamiar aportować się do Hogsmeade, kiedy zauważył truchtającą w jego kierunku Arabelle Figg. Zdusił w sobie chęć przewrócenia oczami, ukłonił jej się sztywno na przywitanie i odczekał, aż kobieta złapie oddech.

-Severusie! – zapiszczała z przejęciem, przekładając z lewej ręki do prawej siatkę z puszkami karmy dla kotów.

-Przybyłeś po Harry'ego, prawda? – Charłaczka wbiła w niego wyczekujące spojrzenie, więc Snape skinął ponownie głową, wciąż się nie odzywając. Widząc mieszaninę ulgi i zdenerwowania na pomarszczonej twarzy, spojrzał wyczekująco na starą Figg.

-Albus powierzył mi to zadanie – wyjaśnił zirytowany, widząc, że Arabella oczekuje jakiegoś dowodu, że może mu cokolwiek powiedzieć.

-Niestety, profesor McGonagall wyjechała w sprawach zakonu do Danii, Flitwick był zajęty swoją chrześnicą, a Hagrid – machnął zniecierpliwiony ręką, dając do zrozumienia pani Figg, że nie ma zamiaru dalej kontynuować tego tematu.

-Czy wiesz, gdzie się znajduje młody pan Potter, Arabello? Albus dostał magiczny wykaz, że pole ochronne wokół niego zostało zerwane. Niestety, nie udało mi się sprawdzić przyczyny – wskazał na dom pod numerem czwartym – gdyż nikogo z rodziny Pottera nie ma. Byłbym wdzięczny za konkretne informacje – nie mam całego dnia na szukanie tego dzieciaka – warknął nieprzyjemnie, mierząc spojrzeniem powoli zaludniającą się ulicę.

Usłyszał, jak Figg wciąga z oburzeniem powietrze, zignorował to jednak i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

-Więc? – ponaglił, przybierając na twarzy poirytowany wyraz.

-Wczoraj wywiązała się potworna awantura! – Arabella zamachała dziko rękoma w powietrzu, po czym jakby uświadomiła sobie swój wiek, opuściła je z cichym stęknięciem, garbiąc się przy tym jeszcze bardziej.

-Vernon Dursley, Vernon to wuj Harry'ego – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem, czym jeszcze bardziej zirytowała Severusa; naturalnie, że wiedział, kim jest Vernon Dursley, na Boga! – powiedział Harry'emu, że ma się wynosić z jego domu i już nigdy tam nie wracać. Myślał, że Harry naumyślnie stłukł tę szybę, a to była magia niekontrolowana! Dziecko było wyczerpane – cały dzień przesiedziało bez jedzenia i picia, na takim skwarze! Kuzyn Harry'ego miał urodziny, co jeszcze tylko spotęgowało wściekłość Dursley'ów. Usiłowałam im przemówić do rozsądku, ale nazwali mnie tylko starą, szurniętą kociarą, wyobrażasz sobie! – prychnęła z oburzeniem.

-Powiedzieli, że nigdy nie pozwolą Harry'emu tutaj wrócić! Nie chcą mieć z tym biednym maleństwem nic wspólnego – wyrzekli się go, Severusie! – załkała rozpaczliwie, choć Snape już jej nie słuchał. Wyminął ją pospiesznie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, rozejrzał się dookoła i aportował pośrodku Hogsmeade.

Jeżeli krewni Pottera wyrzekli się dzieciaka, nic dziwnego, że bariera została rozdarta! Gdyby chłopak uciekł, mogłyby się na niej pojawić jedynie co najwyżej pęknięcia. Co innego, jeżeli to jego własna rodzina odprawiła sześciolatka. Wówczas sprawy miały się znacznie gorzej. Co prawda, starożytna magia najlepiej działała w domu pod numerem czwartym, jednak Harry chroniony jest poświęceniem swej matki wszędzie, póki ma zapewnione miejsce wśród swych krewnych. Teraz, kiedy ci wypowiedzieli je Potterowi, nic już go nie ochraniało.

Severus tym razem nie powstrzymywał się i z jego ust wyrwało się ciężkie przekleństwo.

* * *

Harry wspiął się na niewielki pagórek, odgarniając w czoła klejące się od potu kosmyki. Słońce pojawiło się na środku bezchmurnego, lazurowego nieba kilka godzin temu i teraz ogrzewało pustą polanę, na której znajdował się Harry z największą mocą. Chłopiec już dawno zostawił za sobą zbawienny cień drzew; dookoła nie rosły nawet najmniejsze krzaki, pod którymi można by znaleźć choć odrobinę chłodu; pustkowie w postaci wysokich, niezmąconych najlżejszym podmuchem wiatru traw i zbóż rozciągało się na długie kilometry wzdłuż i wszerz.

Harry przedzierał się właśnie przez jedną z większych połaci zarośli, kiedy jego czaszka eksplodowała potężnym bólem rozlewającym się po całym jego kruchym ciele falami niepohamowanego cierpienia. Z okrzykiem zaskoczenia, skamląc w niebogłosy i krzycząc, ile tchu miał w płucach, zwalił się na wysuszoną ziemię, trzęsąc się w konwulsjach. Pod zaciśniętymi powiekami Harry'ego rozbłyskiwało biało-żółte światło, a w miejscu, gdzie znajdowała się cienka blizna, chłopiec czuł, jakby ktoś przykładał rozpalony do czerwoności pręt, stapiając skórę, przewiercając żelazo przez czaszkę. Nie zauważył, kiedy strumień gorących łez począł spływać po niezdrowo bladych policzkach, mieszając się z czerwoną substancją, która wyciekała Harry'emu z nosa i ust. Zgiął się z kłębuszek nie bacząc na nic, przycisnął dłonie do uszu i w niekontrolowanym odruchu zaczął potrząsać głową, aż w końcu, zmęczony, wyczerpany do utraty przytomności, zapadł w marazm, powoli ześlizgując się po dnie swojej dziecięcej świadomości w czarną, pustą otchłań, na dno, coraz głębsze, muliste dno swej świadomości, podświadomości, jawy, koszmaru, snu, rzeczywistości – wszystkiego po trochu, nie wiedząc już, gdzie się znajduje, kim jest; niemal nie czując fizycznego bólu, jedynie jego serce kołatało się przeraźliwie szybko w maleńkiej klatce. Niespiesznie, delikatnie, jakby było to czymś najpiękniejszym, najmiększym i pachnącym cudowną wonią jabłek i malin, Harry'ego ogarnęło osłupienie katatoniczne, akinezja, w których trwał i trwał, minuty, godziny, dni, gdzieś pośród wrzosów, gdzieś pośród bezwładu i bezruchu.

* * *

Albus westchnął zmęczony, odkładając ostrożnie na hebanowe biurko okulary-połówki i długimi, powykrzywianymi palcami ścisnął nasadę nosa, przymykając powieki; powieki poprzetykane wieloma flioletowo-różowymi żyłkami, powieki pomarszczone, w fakturze przypominające zmięty, stary pergamin. Severus z rosnącym niezadowoleniem, oraz, o dziwo!, niepokojem obserwował rozmyślającego dyrektora, który, w sposób wielce widoczny, okazywał przy swym podwładnym zmęczenie i zrezygnowanie. Zazwyczaj Dumbledore, pomimo wielu spraw na głowie, zarówno tych związanych z prowadzeniem szkoły jak i z Ministerstwem Magii, nigdy nie dawał po sobie poznać, jakoby cokolwiek dręczyło go od środka i zawsze z wesołym, może nieco nazbyt optymistycznym zapałem podchodził do wszelkich wyzwań i problemów, których coraz więcej piętrzyło się na biurku Albusa. Severus ostatni raz widział swego pracodawcę tak zaniepokojonego około sześć lat temu, kiedy to Czarny Pan wziął sobie za punkt honoru unicestwienie młodego Pottera. Tym razem również chodziło, oczywiście!, o Pottera!

Dla Severusa nie miało znaczenia, czy chodzi o Jamesa czy Harry'ego – Potter był Potter i nic tego nie zmieniało.

Odchrząknął dyskretnie, kiedy minuty przedłużały się, a Albus wciąż nie podejmował ostatecznej decyzji. Wiedział, że w umyśle starca toczy się w tej chwili zażarta dyskusja, debata i katorżnicza walka z samym sobą, aby, koniec końców, podjąć decyzję najodpowiedniejszą i niosącą ze sobą jak najmniejszą ilość ofiar.

–Severusie. – Wywołany wzdrygnął się, słysząc tak rozedrgany, przepełniony smutkiem i rezygnacją głos swego mentora.

–Nie mamy chyba zbytniego wybory, mój chłopcze. Harry zaginął ponad miesiąc temu – pora już powiadomić ministra i cale społeczeństwo o tym fakcie. Korneliusz i tak już coś zwęszył zważywszy, że bez jego zgody i wiedzy wypożyczyłem kilku aurorów. Oczywiście, tylko tych najbardziej zaufanych, jednak ktoś mu musiał donieść, że przeszukują Surrey i okoliczne hrabstwa od kilku tygodni. Niestety, bez skutku... – zamilkł na chwilę, spoglądając na Severusa, który wciąż uparcie milczał. Nie był zachwycony zniknięciem Pottera – przecież nie był bezduszną kreaturą, jednak, jak na jego gust, dyrektor oczywiście za bardzo przesadzał. Potter!, sarknął w myślach, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Wątpił, aby Albus włożył tyle czasu, środków i własnego (nie tylko!) zaangażowania w poszukiwanie jakiegokolwiek innego dziecka, gdyby te nie było Harrym Potterem – Zbawcą czarodziejskiego świata!

Skinął zatem wciąż oczekującemu na jego reakcję Albusowi, że przyjął do wiadomości słowa dyrektora i w pełni je popiera.

–Zrobisz, jak będziesz uważał za słuszne, dyrektorze.

Albus wyglądał, jakby nadal chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy Snape podnosił się z krzesła i powoli podchodził do drzwi. Stanął zatem, z dłonią na klamce, oczekując oczywistej i kolejnej prośby ze strony Dumbledore'a.

–Jeszcze tylko dziś, Severusie. – Usłyszał, spiął się, niemal niezauważalnie kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

Severus przystanął, unosząc ku niebu twarz i z przymkniętymi powiekami zaczerpnął głęboko rześkiego, wieczornego powietrza. Znajdował się gdzieś w okolicach Little Whinging, choć miasteczko zostawił już dawno za sobą – teraz przed Severusem rozciągały się bezkresne pola, zewsząd był otoczony przez wzniesienia, pagórki, doliny i pofałdowania terenu. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby tutaj robić Harry Potter, ale wiedział, że to opuszczone przez Boga miejsce nie było przeszukiwane z wielkim zaangażowaniem przez aurorów, ani członków Zakonu, toteż mogły znajdować się tu jakiekolwiek, nawet najdrobniejsze poszlaki mówiące, gdzie chłopiec może przebywać. Oczywiście, Severus nie łudził się, że Potter kiedykolwiek tutaj zaszedł – było to sporo kilometrów od jego rodzinnego domu i tak jak reszta zaangażowanych do poszukiwań Harry'ego czarodziejów, rozejrzał się z początku jedynie pobieżnie, nie zadając sobie zbytniego trudu, aby przeczesać kilometry dzikiego terenu. Teraz jednak każde, nawet najmniejsze przeoczenie mogło kosztować ich życie sześcioletniego Zbawiciela świata magii.

Harry przez ten cały czas ani razu nie użył magii – wiedzieli o tym, ponieważ Dumbledore miał swojego człowieka w Departamencie Prawa i Łamania kodeksu przez nieletnich czarodziei oraz w dziale nadzorującym magię wszystkich dzieci. Ślad po prostu urwał się wraz z końcem ulicy Privet Drive – później było to szukanie na oślep. Magiczna sygnatura jeszcze w pełni nie ukształtowała się u Pottera, więc dalej ich nie zaprowadziła niż kilkanaście metrów od domu pod numerem czwartym. Właściwie, nie mieli żadnych poszlak, śladów, lub nawet domysłów, gdzie może znajdować się sześcioletnie dziecko. Prawdopodobnie już nie żyło. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, w żołądku Severusa na tę myśl zacisnął się jakiś maleńki supeł.

-Do diabła, weź się w garść – syknął do siebie, robiąc jeszcze kilka kroków. Ponownie machnął różdżką, ale jedynym żywym stworzeniem w najbliższej okolicy był on sam i kilka saren, które śmignęły gdzieś na prawo. Już miał opuścić różdżkę, kiedy lekkie zafalowanie powietrza przyciągnęło jego wzrok. Co prawda, dookoła zapadał już zmierzch, jednak czujne spojrzenie Severusa wyłapało tą niewiarygodnie nadwątloną reakcję powietrza na czar. Zaniepokojony, ale z adrenaliną buzująca mu w żyłach, postawił kolejne kilka kroków i znów rzucił zaklęcie. I tym razem pojawiło się magiczne zafalowanie, jednakowoż tym razem odrobinę silniejsze.

Severus miał nogi jak z ołowiu i nie potrafił racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego trzęsą mu się dłonie, dlaczego po karku spływają stróżki potu, a żołądek podskakuje ze zdenerwowania.

Może to już! Może to dzisiaj, za chwilę, będzie mógł ujrzeć te zielone oczy, te piękne, zielone oczy, tak wyczekiwane, z niecierpliwością wyglądane każdego poranka w postaci dobrych wieści, że znalazł się, że jest bezpieczny, że...

Mistrz Eliksirów potknął się o coś, usłyszał niewyraźne, ledwo dosłyszalne sapnięcie, bardziej przypominające szelest wiosennego wiatru w liściach i oto stanął nad skuloną, żałośnie wyglądającą figurką, zmizerniałą do granic możliwości, nędzną, wychudzoną karykaturą sześcioletniego chłopca, będącą Harrym Potterem.


End file.
